hetalia_oc_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekiryu (Human)
Sekiryu '(—赤竜 ''Sekiryu) is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia:Axis Powers '''and a main character in '''Hetalia:Eclipse Divide. In 2008, she was confirmed to be known as a swordswoman known as the Red Dragon Sage, and a Japanese citizen, as well as one of Japan`s many wives before her death at the hands of Injolta, the son of Emperor Kuro. It was confirmed in 2020, that Sekiryu is the human version of Sekiryu who will keep on reincarnating until the end of the Universe and ultimately the end of time itself. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Sekiryu Sekiryu has pale-white hair, and gentle green eyes. She dresses in the traditional style of Swordsmen and Swordswomen in Japan with a white obi and a teal and black belt tied around her waist, with a black scarf worn around her neck, and a pink hamaka tied over her white obi. She also wears leather braces on her waist, made of black fabric, and traditional Japanese shoes on her legs, also made of black material. Her hair is long, styled back into a ponytail with a black ribbon tied at the top to keep it in place. Personality and Interests Sekiryu is a genius swordswoman that wholeheartedly adored her husband, Kiku Honda. Though respectful to her superiors, Sekiryu was a wise and talented Sage. A more led-by-example person, she became the dominant Sage during the Tokugawa Period in Japan. Though her gender was that of a woman, Sekiryu did not treat herself as such, referring to herself as a man. Though she was a level-headed, kind-hearted, and battle-hardened Sage, she still retained her Humanity in the last days of the tuberlant Tokugawa Shogunate before her ultimate death alongside her subordinates and superiors. A beautiful Swordswoman who conducts herself in a manner befitting a Sage, though initially kind to people; she unleashes her true nature on the battlefield. At her core, she is a cold-hearted woman who strives towards a goal for the sake of her husband abandoning all other goals to achieve his wish, if he so wanted he could make her kill herself and she would follow his wish regardless of her own personal feelings towards the matter at hand. Before she married him, she carried a cold-hearted nature until she married Kiku. Eventually her personality began to change after several years of being married to Kiku, regaining large pieces of her Humanity and reconnecting with her painful childhood and domestic home abuse that she suffered through at the hands of her parents. Though extremely talented, she had mental issues from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents, she was constanally worrying about being abandoned by people or being betrayed by the people she loved, a habit that was developed from the abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents. At heart, she wants somebody who will never betray her, a wish that was never fufilled as she was betrayed by Kiku who stabbed her himself through the heart, as she sided with Injolta, as she promised Sekiryu where people would never betray her again, a world where she would feel safe. In the end, she never got anything she wanted, she was betrayed by everybody she loved, and she never succeeded in anything she wanted. Relationships Japan Main article: Japan Her husband he was the one who helped Sekiryu reconnect with her painful childhood and abuse at the hands of her parents, something everybody else failed at. On a basic level, their relationship was that of husband and wife, a fact that was well-known by many people but was considered a rumor made up by other people who were jealous of the young native. While this allowed for them to truly connect as a married couple, it also complicated their relationship in some ways, as he killed Sekiryu in the end after she betrayed him to side with Injolta. Tokyo Main article: Tokyo Her sister-in-law, the two share a platonic relationship. 2p! Tokyo Main article: 2p! Tokyo Her other sister-in-law, the two share a platonic relationship. In truth they are nothing more than people who are aquainted with each other but don`t share a common interest in the same things as the other person. They share an antagonist relationship in some ways, some more than others. Injolta Main article:Injolta The two are comrades-in-arms, and share a common interest in improving Japan for the better. While they are comrades-in-arms, they share a rocky relationship which later smoothed itself after Kiku decided to side against them. Believing that what they were doing was for the greater good, while Sekiryu was later killed by Kiku her husband, Injolta was challenged to a sword battle-to-the-death by her elder sister, Ino who became the new Emperor of Japan after the Tokugawa Shogunate fell. Reincarnations Main article: Reincarnations As she is the 107th reincarnation of the original Goddess also known as Sekiryu who now exists only in spirit form, she is a powerful example of what happens when you side with the wrong side. To her reincarnations, she guides them and teaches them how her mistakes led to her downfall and how they can avoid that. Though she is wise beyond her years, she does not believe in Humanity as she blames the people of her time as the cause for her death, when it was really half of her fault and half of Injolta`s fault for snaring her in a lie. Anime Category:Female Characters